Miss Ambisius
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: COMPLETE/"Manfaatkanlah aku semau mu, tariklah senarku untuk bersenang-senang. Dan aku akan baik- baik saja..."/ "Apakah kau merasa sebagai pria saat kau melecehkannya?"/ "Apakah kau merasa lega saat kini dia bersedih?"/ "Kami tahu kau sekarang berusaha akan menjatuhakan... "/ "Tapi kau sudah terperangkap dalam cinta ... "/Threeshoot/THE LAST UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, Typo(s), bad fic, real life, Gaje, alur kecepetan, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NO PLAGIAT !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okay! ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MISS AMBISIUS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sumarry :**_ **"Manfaatkanlah aku semau mu, tariklah senarku untuk bersenang-senang. Dan aku akan baik- baik saja..."/ "Apakah kau merasa sebagai pria saat kau melecehkannya?"/ "Apakah kau merasa lega saat kini dia bersedih?"/ "Kami tahu kau sekarang berusaha akan menjatuhakan... "/ "Tapi kau sudah terperangkap dalam cinta ... "**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Matahari bersinar sangat terang memberikan kesan hangat di pagi hari. Terlebih musim semi tahun ini sangat indah sekali. Suasana dan udara yang segar, bunga- bunga yang bermekaran di setiap pinggiran jalanan kota Konoha menambah nilai plus untuk pagi ini.

Angin sepoy- sepoy menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambut merah muda seorang gadis yang kini berdiri sambil memandangi sekolah barunya.

"SAKURA" panggil gadis berambut _blonde_ dan gadis berambut merah bersamaan pada gadis berambut merah muda tadi.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat kedua sahabatnya yang perlahan mendekat.

Ia tersenyum kemudian nyengir lima jari ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya memasang wajah garang mereka.

"Kami tadi ke rumah mu, kenapa meninggalkan kami HAH ?" Teriak gadis berambut merah mentereng.

"Oww, aku menyesal. Maaf kan aku.. Karin" ucapnya polos pada gadis berambut merah "Maaf Ino" sambung nya pada gadis berambut _blonde_.

Kedua gadis berbeda warna itu hanya menggrutu mendengar permintaan maaf sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Baiklah, kami tak marah lagi" sahut Karin dan Ino bersamaan.

"Haha dasar, mari kita hadapi sekolah baru kita dengan SEMANGAT" seru Sakura antusias setelah mendapati kedua sahabatnya yang sudah tak marah lagi.

Mereka memasuki sekolah menengah pertama yang terkenal yaitu " _Anbu Junior High School_ ". Sekolah menengah pertama yang banyak diminati para siswa- siswi di Kota Konoha.

.

.

Beberapa bulan sekolah di AJHS membuat tiga bersahabat ini begitu dekat . Karena pada dasarnya mereka telah bersahabat semenjak di sekolah dasar dan mereka juga sangat terkenal di AJHS. Mereka bertiga terkenal karena paras mereka yang cantik, selain itu prestasi yang mereka raih. Sakura yang selalu mendapatkan peringkat dan berbagai olimpiade, Karin yang bergerak di bidang olahraga basket, dan Ino yang berprestasi di bidang modeling.

Yang paling menonjol diantara ketiga bersahabat ini tentu saja Sakura. Ia adalah gadis yang paling menarik perhatian. Selain ia pintar dan juga cantik ia sangat mudah bersosialisasi, selalu bersemangat.

Karena itulah Sakura banyak disukai banyak orang. Terlebih para pemuda yang menaruh hati padanya silih berganti mengutarakan perasaan mereka padanya.

"Ku dengar kau telah mengakhiri hubungan mu dengan Kabuto- _senpai_ , benarkah itu?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan mendengar penuturan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia sudah tau akan kemana arah pembicaraan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Tapi ia akan berpura- pura menjadi gadis polos seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Ka- kalau begitu, a-aku me-menyukai mu.. mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Tanya nya tebata. Sakura tersenyum dan senyuman itu tentu saja sukses membuat pemuda itu semakin gugup.

"Ya, aku mau.. Utakata- _kun_ " jawabnya riang dengan senyumannya. Utakata tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan dan hati- hati. Ia tahu, pemuda ini banyak disukai karena kelembutannya yang mampu membuat setiap gadis jatuh hati padanya.

Jika kita lihat sekilas mungkin Sakura terlihat tersenyum dengan tulus dan bahagia, tapi sesungguhnya... gadis itu tengah tersenyum misterius. Banyak hal- hal yang ia rencanakan dalam otaknya yang terkenal encer itu.

.

.

"Oh _kami-sama_ , kau menerimanya?" Pekik Karin dan mendapati Sakura yang mengangguk- anggukan kepalanya dengan tampang polosnya.

"Astagaa~ apakah ia korban selanjutnya?" Sambung Ino tak kalah hebohnya dengan Karin.

Sakura tak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Ia menatap sahabatnya satu persatu. Ia mulai menjelaskan bagaimana ia meyakinkan agar pemuda itu tidak curiga padanya.

Ia mengatakan bahwa ia memang belum bisa melupakan _senpai_ nya itu, maka dari itu ia menerima Utakata dengan dalih

" _Buatlah aku melupakan Kabuto, Utakata-kun_ "

Setelah mengatakan segalanya, Sakura mendapat ceramah yang bertubi- tubi dari kedua sahabatnya seperti kata "Kau gila" atau mungkin "Kau akan mendapatkan Karma".

Siapa yang peduli? sejak dulu ia telah melewati berbagai macam luka. Lagi pula ia tidak pernah benar- benar menyukai, apalagi sampai mencintai dan menyayangi pemuda yang ia jadikan kekasih. Tidak Genma, Tanaka, Kabuto atau siapapun itu . Ia tak dapat mengingatnya, terlalu banyak nama yang singgah di hidupnya selama di sekolah ini.

Sebagian nama- nama tadi adalah nama mantan kekasih Sakura, dan sekarang Utakata.

Ia hanya memiliki satu tujuan, tujuan yang menjadi ambisinya. Ambisi tersebut yaitu...

.

.

Masa _Junior High School_ telah ia lalui dengan serangkaian peristiwa yang membuat namanya menjadi tercemar. Itu memang menyebalkan. Mau bagaimanapun ia telah memilih. Dan pilihan itu harus ia tanggung apapun itu konsekuensinya.

Ya, mungkin ini konsekuensinya.

Masa _junior high school_ nya ia di kenal sebagai gadis penghancur perasaan pemuda. Ia bahkan telah lupa entah melupakan sederet nama pemuda yang pernah menjadi kekasih nya saat ia menduduki bangku _junior high school_ nya .

.

.

Masa _Senior High School_ adalah masa yang menyenangkan. Sakura, Ino dan Karin saat ini sekolah di _Chidori Senior High School_ . Saat di sekolah menengah pertama Sakura terkenal sebagai penghancur hati para pemuda, kini ia kembali dengan topeng nya yang semua orang tak akan menyangka gadis cantik, manis, pintar dan ceria itu adalah gadis yang mampu menghancurkan hati para pemuda.

Telah dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang mudah bersosialisasi. Siapapun yang dekat dengannya akan merasa kan sensasi semangat dan juga senang melihat gadis itu selalu antusias dalam mengerjakan segala sesuatu.

Selain itu siapapun yang berbicara dengannya akan senang sekali, mereka juga selalu merasa terhibur dengan pembicaraan yang Sakura utarakan. Segala pembicaraan tentang kekonyolan dan yang lainnya. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu sebenarnya .. gadis bernama Sakura ini memiliki luka yang dalam.

"Sakura, Gaara- _senpai_ menunggu mu" ucap salah satu siswa.

Sakura tersenyum dan menuju _senpai_ nya dengan senyum yang selalu menjadi topengnya.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja _senpai_ "

"Tapi Sakura apa masalahnya? aku benar- benar menyukai mu. Hubungan kita sudah dua bulan, aku.. sedang cinta- cintanya pada mu" desisnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar penuturan _senpai_ nya itu. Ia tahu Gaara adalah _senpai_ nya yang terkenal dengan banyak wanitanya. Lalu Sakura berusaha mendekatinya, setelah Gaara terjerat dengan pesonanya, ia melancarkan aksinya dengan memutuskan secara sepihak hubungannya saat kekasihnya itu sedang dalam perasaan yang benar-benar mencintainya.

Sama seperti dulu, ia selalu melakukan hal yang sama pada mantan- mantannya. Saat mereka sedang benar- benar terlena akan cintanya.

"Sakura, jawab aku" ucapnya sedikit berteriak sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis, ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Gaara. "Maaf" ucapnya pelan meninggalkan Gaara yang berteriak frustasi. Sedang Sakura ia hanya menyeringai meninggalkan Gaara.

Sakura tidak peduli dengan lingkungannya saat ini. Dalam hatinya ia berteriak kegirangan karena berhasil menaklukan dan memberi pelajaran pada _senpai_ nya itu.

.

.

Sakura telah menginjak kelas dua. Sudah banyak pemuda yang ia taklukan dan ia hancurkan hatinya. Kabar yang berhebus mengenai kekejaman Sakura saat meninggalkan kekasihnya itu sudah menjadi buah bibir. Tak terkecuali untuk pemuda bermata hitam, sehitam langit malam, tajam setajam katana para kesatria pada zaman edo.

Pemuda itu heran. Ia bertanya- tanya apakah gadis itu memiliki masalah pada kejiwaannya atau kah gadis itu memang terkenal kejam.

Entahlah, ia sendiri bingung. Masalahnya, para pemuda itu tahu bahwa Sakura gadis yang selalu membuat mantan- mantannya sakit hati, tapi tetap saja banyak yang menyukainya dan rela menjadi korban- korbannya.

"Araaggghhh... aku benci ini. Ia baru saja memutuskan ku. Ternyata ia selingkuh dengan Zaku anak kelas 3C" teriak Kiba teman sekelasnya.

"Oyy, Sasuke _teme_. Bagaimana kalau kau beri saja gadis itu pelajaran hmm ?" seru pemuda berambut jabrik.

"Hn, tenang saja.. Naruto- _dobe_ " sahutnya.

Kiba dan Naruto menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan rencana mereka memberikan pelajaran pada gadis bernama Sakura, _kohai_ mereka.

Oh taukah kalian, gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat rapuh. Jika benar ia terjebak dalam permainan mereka bertiga, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Owww Hai ini fic dhe-** _ **chan**_ **yang baru ^^ fic ini udah dhe-** _ **chan**_ **buat sejak lama dan baru bisa di** _ **publish**_ **sekarang .. entah pantas atau tidaknya di** _ **publish**_ **T.T fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu** _ **The Red Jumpusit Apparatus- Your Guardan Angel**_ **(sedih banget).**

 **Kalo ada yang kurang mengerti boleh bertanya, nanti dibalas .. lewat pm juga gapapa ;);)**

 **Dhe-** _ **chan**_ **nulis ff emang karena** _ **hobby**_ **dan berusaha dhe-** _ **chan**_ **salurin lewat FFN :D jadi kalo ada yang ga suka silahkan tekan tombol** _ **back**_ **XD #nyengir**

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Chery**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, Typo(s), bad fic, real life, Gaje, alur kecepetan, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NO PLAGIAT !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okay! ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MISS AMBISIUS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

Sasuke melihat gadis dengan surai merah muda menuju ruangan guru. Sepertinya gadis itu menjadi kepercayaan guru hingga ditugaskan membawa berbagai buku- buku yang tebalnya bukan main. Sasuke berpikir mungkin gadis itu hanya sedang cari muka saja pada gurunya.

Tidak ada gadis cantik yang mau disuruh- suruh oleh guru jika tidak ada maksud tersembunyi.

Ia melangkah menuju gadis itu, dengan sengaja menabrakan dirinya pada Sakura. Maka ia akan berkomunikasi langsung dengan gadis itu. Suatu adegan _klise,_ memang. Tapi apa boleh buat? Selama satu tahun ini nyaris mereka berdua tidak pernah saling sapa atau terlibat dalam hal apapun. Dan ini adalah kesempatan Sasuke Uchiha untuk membuat gadis itu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Manusia memang hanya bisa merencanakan , masalah hasil ? Siapa yang tahu! Itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Sakura memungut buku- buku itu, begitu pula Sasuke yang membantu Sakura. Meski begitu, tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah sang gadis bernama bunga kebanggaan Jepang.

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, menatap _senpai_ nya dengan pandangan bingung. Detik berikutnya Sakura tersenyum manis sekali " _arigatou senpai_ " ucapnya riang.

Setelah itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam membatu.

Astaga~ apa ini? Ia seolah tersihir oleh senyuman gadis itu.

Ia yakin betul gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis. Tapi, ia juga melihat sesuatu yang terpancar dari _emerlad_ itu. seperti melihat rasa lain dari senyum dan pancaran mata hangatnya.

Suatu rasa sakit? Takut? Kecewa? Entahlah. Sasuke sendiri bingung mendeskripsikannya.

Untuk sementara ia berhasil membuat seorang Sakura Haruno berbicara lebih dahulu padanya. Selanjutnya pun akan tetap seperti itu _kan_?

.

.

 **MISS AMBISIUS**

.

.

Jam telah menunjukan waktu istirahat. Saat ini Sakura, Ino dan Karin berada di kantin dengan penuh makanan di meja yang mereka tempati. Padahal hanya ada tiga orang, tapi makanan yang dipesan bagaikan pesanan untuk lima orang.

"Hue Sakura, kau yakin akan memakan ini semua heh ?" Jerit Ino yang langsung membuat mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian. Sakura mengetuk kepala Ino dengan sumpitnya serta mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Diam dan makan saja _pig_ " ucapnya dengan _smirkevilnya_.

Ino dan Karin mulai ikut makan. Ino yang tergiur dengan makanan yang Sakura pesankan menjadi ikut makan banyak, dan tak ingat bahwa ia sedang mengikuti program diet. Sakura yang memang niatnya ingin menggagalkan niat diet Ino pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hatinya.

Baginya tubuh Ino sudah terlalu kurus dan ia sangat menyayangkan apabila Ino terus diet. Mau sekecil apa? Ia sangat menyayangi Ino dan ia tak mau Ino sakit hanya karena program diet berlebihannya. _Pokoknya_ Ino harus kembali berisi!

 _Tukk..._

Ino dan Sakura yang sibuk makan serta ocehannya memandang Karin yang menyimpan sumpitnya. Melihat hal itu Ino dan Sakura tersadar, bahwa sejak tadi Karin hanya diam saja. Biasanya Karin tak kalah hebohnya seperti Ino ataupun Sakura. Apalagi ini mengenai makanan gratis yang sengaja Sakura pesan dengan porsi lebih.

"Ada apa?" Sakura memandang Karin " Apa tak enak masakannya?" Tanya Sakura sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Hey, ini sangat enak" teriak Ino tak terima akan pertanyaan Sakura "aku akan menyuapi mu _ne?_ " Ino bersiap menyuapi, tapi Karin menolaknya.

"Kau Sakit?" Karin hanya diam "Kau pucat, kita ke UKS saja" putus Sakura.

"APA?" sekali lagi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian akibat teriakan Ino "sayang sekali makanannya" Ino terlihat sedih melihat makanan jika harus terbuang.

Sakura memutar bola matanya "bawa saja yang bisa dibawa"

Setelah itu mereka langsung menuju ke UKS, dengan Ino yang membawa beberapa makanan yang masih dapat dibawa.

.

.

Setibanya di UKS Karin tidak ingin diperiksa oleh dokter yang bertugas, ia hanya meminta untuk beristirahat saja.

Sakura dan Ino menyadari perubahan Karin. Mungkin Karin memang sedang sakit, _mood_ nya juga sedang jelek. Jadi mereka berdua hanya menunggu Karin sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya, hingga―

"Aku putus dengan Nagato- _senpai_ " katanya lirih. Sakura dan Ino langsung memandang Karin.

Karin menceritakan masalah kisah cintanya dengan Nagato- _senpai_ yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya.

Nagato meninggalkannya dengan alasan bahwa Karin terlalu manja, tidak bisa bersikap dewasa, terlalu banyak menuntut, dan sederet alasan- alasan lainnya. Dan alasan yang paling membuat Sakura semakin gerah adalah Nagato telah memiliki gadis lain yang sesuai kriterianya, tidak seperti Karin yang manja, tidak dewasa, dan kekurangan- kekurangan Karin yang lainnya.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu mengeratkan tangannya, mengepal dengan keras, wajahnya yang biasa terlihat imut, kini menjadi dingin.

Ino yang menyadari perubahan pada Sakura segera menyentuh lengan sahabat merah mudanya. Karin menangis. Dipeluknya Karin oleh Sakura dan Ino. Ino yang memang pada dasarnya perasa ikut menangis, seakan merasakan apa yang dialami sahabatnya ini.

Sedangkan Sakura, semakin bertambah rasa yang selalu ada di hatinya. Suatu kebencian. Kebencian yang tumbuh semakin menjadi.

Ia tidak menangis!

Air matanya _mungkin_ telah kering saat kejadian yang menimpanya dulu.

.

.

 **MISS AMBISIUS**

.

.

Bingung. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Ia sekarang berada di kantin. Perutnya yang memang tak bisa diajak kompromi sebentar saja ini semakin menjadi- jadi dan terus berbunyi, sehingga mau tak mau ia meninggalkan Ino yang sedang melakukan _remedial_ untuk mata pelajaran Kimia. Ia tahu Ino harus banyak belajar lagi untuk meningkatkan prestasi akademiknya.

Sedangkan Karin, ia tak masuk sekolah. Yah, memang orang yang sedang patah hati akan seperti itu. _Mood_ mereka sangat jelek, sangat sensitif. Maka Sakura merasa bersyukur juga jika Karin hari ini tidak sekolah. Setidaknya, gadis itu perlu menenangkan diri. _Meditasi juga mungkin_ ?

Dan yang membuatnya bingung saat ini adalah ia berdiri di hiruk- pikuk kantin, memandang tiap- tiap meja yang telah terisi penuh. Ada beberapa yang masih kosong, namun di bangku lainnya telah ditempati.

Oh ayolah, Sakura tak ingin duduk dengan para mantan yang saat ini menatapnya dengan berbagai rasa. Berharap? Benci? Kecewa? sedih? Ahh ia kesal dengan keadaan ini.

Belum lagi pandangan membunuh dari para gadis yang _kelihatannya_ memendam rasa benci? Iri padanya.

Aduh, itu membuat kepalanya pusing dan cacing- cacing diperutnya semakin berdemo minta diisi.

"Hn"

Sakura menoleh kan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati _senapi_ nya yang terkenal dingin dan tak tersentuh itu.

"Ikut dengan ku" ucapnya.

Sakura yang kebingungan tentu saja hanya diam. Apa- apaan pangeran kutub ini ? Memerintah seenaknya ketika ia sedang lapar tingkat maksiml. Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Yah, Sakura hanya mampu menghela nafas dan mau tak mau ia pun mengikutinya. Ia tak ingin menunda terlalu lama rasa laparnya.

.

.

Dan di sini lah Sakura berada. Di salah satu meja kantin. Duduk dengan para _senpai_ nya, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, dan... Kiba?

Sakura sedikit gusar. Sebenarnya Sakura tak pernah merasa bersalah pada Kiba. Untuk apa merasa seperti itu? Toh Kiba adalah pemuda yang suka mempermainkan gadis. Maka dari itu Sakura menjadikan Kiba sebagai Korbannya juga.

Tapi ia merasa sedikit malu, karena porsi makanan yang selalu ia beli terkesan untuk dua sampai tiga orang. Ya, Sakura memang tidak bisa makan sedikit. Dan di sini yang akan menemaninya makan adalah para _senpai_ nya yang terkenal dan salah satu di antara mereka adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Sial! Jika si pirang dan si merah darah tahu hal ini, ia pasti akan kena ejekan- ejekan maut kedua sahabat luar biasanya itu.

Kiba menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kecewa, ia mengalihakan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sakura yang menyadari tatapan Kiba mencoba tak peduli, dan mulai makan dalam diam. Ia terlalu lapar hari ini. Sesekali Sakura ikut menanggapi obrolan yang Naruto bicarakan dengan sewajarnya.

.

.

 **MISS AMBISIUS**

.

.

 **-Sasuke pov-**

Hari ini aku makan bersama seorang gadis. Gadis yang saat ini ada di pikiran ku. Ia adalah seorang gadis dengan helaian merah mudanya. Gadis yang terkenal dengan perusak hati pemuda. Harus ku akui ia hebat. Ia berhasil menaklukan tiap pemuda terkenal yang banyak diminati gadis- gadis di CSHS ini.

Anehnya ia tak pernah memandang ku. Padahal aku pun sama banyak diminati banyak gadis. Bahkan lebih banyak dari pada mereka- mereka.

Tapi, entahlah. Gadis ini benar- benar membuat ku gila. Tatapan nya membuat kepala ku bersenandung. Oke, ini memang terdengar sangat berlebihan. Tapi _lagi,_ ku pastikan kalian akan mengerti ketika kalian mengalami hal yang sama denganku.

Namun takkan pernah kumengerti kenapa gadis itu selalu bermain-main dalam hubungan asmaranya?

Ahh~ aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Di sini Kiba, terkenal selalu mendekati banyak gadis. Ia juga terkenal _player_ , kemudian Gaara, ia juga sama. Memiliki catatan buruk dalam asmara. Ia juga tipe laki- laki yang suka mempermainkan gadis- gadis. Bisa di katakan habis manis sepah di buang. Seperti itulah kira- kira pribahasa yang selalu ia lakukan pada para gadisnya.

 _Horaaa_! aku tahu, ia hanya mendekati dan menyakiti mereka yang berlaku seperti itu pada gadis. _Bingo_.

"Hn, kena kau Sakura Haruno"

 **-Sasuke end pov-**

.

.

 **MISS AMBISIUS**

.

.

Sakura mematut- matutkan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia berdandan senatural mungkin.

Hari ini ia akan membuat pelajaran pada seseorang. Seseorang yang telah menyakiti sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu, ini tidak benar. Tapi, ia lebih tidak rela sahabatnya tersakiti.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat tujuannya.

Dapat Sakura lihat Ino di sisi lain telah siap dengan kameranya. Ini dia, waktunya drama dimulai.

"Hai sayang maaf membuat mu menunggu" katanya sambil mengecup pipi pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu terpana akan kecantikan gadis yang ia tahu sahabat mantan kekasihnya.

"Siapa dia Nagato?" Bentak seorang wanita berambut biru.

"Lohh, anda siapa? Sayang siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura sok polos.

Nagato menjadi bingung. Ini langka. Sakura selama ini bersikap biasa- biasa saja padanya, bahkan terkesan acuh. Dan sekarang gadis itu seolah- olah menjadi kekasihnya? Siapa yang tak ingin ? Gadis cantik, imut, cerdas dan beberapa pujian lainnya.

Wanita itu geram, ia menampar Nagato dengan keras, lalu pergi meninggalkan Nagato yang terbengong dan Sakura yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Diraihnya _orange jus_ itu dan ia tumpahkan di wajah tampan pemuda bernama Nagato.

"Ahh, _gomen_ _ne senpai_. Itu balasan untuk mu karena telah menyakiti Karin kami" serunya riang. Ino yang sedang merekam kejadian tadi tertawa terbahak- bahak. Mereka meninggalkan Nagato yang saat ini wajahnya sangat kacau bercampur rasa malu dengan senyum kemenangan.

.

.

 **MISS AMBISIUS**

.

.

"Percuma kita berbuat apapun tak akan di dengarnya Sakura" Ino terus menggrutu karena Karin tetap tak mau keluar kamar meskipun telah di bujuk oleh Sakura dan Ino.

Mereka berdua padahal akan menunjukan rekaman saat Nagato dipermalukan oleh mereka sebagai balasan karena telah menyakiti Karin. Tapi Karin sendiri justru tidak dapat ditemui dan tetap diam di kamar.

.

.

Perpustakaan adalah tempat ternyaman untuknya selama ia berada di CSHS. Aaa~ ia lupa menambahkan kantin yang menyediakan makanan super lezat. Dan saat ini ia berada di perpustakaan. Ia sedikit terusik akhir- akhir ini karena kehadiran seseorang yang menurutnya di luar logika. Tidak hanya perpustakaan, jika Sakura berada disuatu tempat pasti di tempat itu juga ada Sasuke― _senpai_ nya. Seolah- olah pertemuan mereka ini sudah direncanakan.

Sakura menggeleng kan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika pikirannya menuju suatu hal yang tak boleh ia lakukan.

" _Sasuke senpai tidak menyakiti mereka. Ya, mungkin ia mengacuhkan para gadis tapi itu karena ia tak ingin menyakiti mereka lebih parah lagi. Aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya_ " batin Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak Sasuke- _senpai_ hanya khawatir saja pada Karin. Ia sudah hampir dua minggu tidak sekolah" jawabnya lesu. Ekspresi kali ini adalah tulus. Ia memang merindukan sahabat merahnya itu.

"Gadis merah itu―" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya "―sakit?" Tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura hanya mampu mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tak tahu benar keadaan sahabatnya itu. Yang pasti, Karin akhir- akhir ini sedang dalam keadan tidak baik.

Braakkk...

"Sakura" jerit Ino. Sakura yang melihat Ino membuat gaduh di perpustakaan dengan berurai air mata langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Sakura, Sakura ... hiks ... tidak mungkin kan ia hikss.. melakukan ini SAKURAAA ..hikss... hikss..."

Ino terus berteriak- teriak. Bahkan kini orang- orang mulai mengerubungi kedua gadis ini. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Hingga Ino lelah dan menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Sakura tak percaya.

Pada saat itu juga Ino pingsan dan tubuh Sakura yang menegang. Bahkan Sasuke yang kini berada di samping Sakura merasa kaget akan kabar ini.

 _Karin, Karin bunuh diri._

.

.

Suasana pemakaman sangat menyedihkan, dengan pihak keluarga Karin yang terbalut dengan perasaan duka. Ino yang terus menjerit tak kalah sedih dengan keluarga Karin sendiri. Dan Sakura yang hanya diam tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

Satu persatu, orang- orang yang mengahadiri pemakaman Karin perlahan- lahan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Begitupun keluarga Karin, Ino juga Sakura.

Ino dan Sakura yang pada dasarnya sudah dianggap keluarga oleh orang tua Karin ikut rombongan keluarga.

Sakura memasuki kamar Karin. Ia dapat melihat Ino tengah meringkuk di tempat tidur Karin. Gadis itu pasti lelah menangis dan sangat merindukan sahabat merahnya.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju meja belajar. Ia menemukan sebuah buku berukuran sedang berwarna merah darah dengan motif bunga- bunga mawar. Ia membuka buku itu, buku harian Karin dan membaca tiap lembarannya. Semuanya hampir bercerita mengenai keseharian Karin yang menyenangkan bersama Nagato, bersama Sakura, Ino, dan kejadian- kejadian yang dialami Karin lainnya. Ia tersenyum mengenang kejadian yang mereka alami saat tulisan Karin menceritakan kisah lucu mereka bertiga.

Sakura terus membuka tiap halaman.

Hingga menuju lembar bagian- bagian akhir, Sakura menemukan kesedihan pada tulisan Karin. Kesedihan yang semakin menjadi pada tulisan sahabat merah darahnya ini. Ternyata orang tua Karin akan bercerai, dan ayahnya sudah lama ini berganti- ganti wanita, tentu saja ini pukulan berat untuknya ditambah dengan selingkuhnya Nagato.

Sakura sangat sedih, ia meringkuk di samping Ino sambil menangis sambil membekap mulut, menahan isakannya serta memeluk buku diari itu.

" _Baka, kenapa kau harus mati hah ? Kau benar- benar pengecut!_ " Batin Sakura.

.

.

 **MISS AMBISIUS**

.

.

Berita bunuh dirinya Karin menjadi buah bibir di CSHS. Ino dan Sakura pun sekolah seperti tidak bergairah. Apapun itu, mereka telah melewati semuanya bersama sejak kecil. Sudah pasti, setelah keluarga Karin yang terluka, mereka berdualah yang menderita.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah duduk di taman belakang sekolah sambil membaca buku. Tapi ia tahu, gadis ini tidak benar- benar membacanya. Pandangan gadis itu kosong, pikirannya pasti melayang entah kemana.

Ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk melancarkan rencananya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Ia memandangi Sakura yang sampai tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke telah berada di sampingnya.

"Aku turut berduka cita"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati _senpai_ nya yang tersenyum. Astaga~ bahkan Sakura tidak pernah melihat pemuda setampan ini. _Senpai_ nya ini, setahunya tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresi selain wajah datar.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura "Sakura, Jadilah kekasihku" pinta― err~ lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke.

Saat Sakura menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya karena merasa tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan _senpai_ nya dan Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti itu, langsung kembali membuka suara dengan serius "Uchiha tidak menerima penolakan"

Dan Sakura hanya mampu memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mungkin kah _senpai_ -nya ini tengah mabuk atau hanya bercanda? Tapi pandangan pemuda di hadapannya ini terkesan sangat serius. Ini adalah pertama kali nya ia diperlakukan seperti ini.

Biasanya para pemuda itu akan mengikuti keinginannya dan saat ini ia yang harus mengikuti kemauan _senpai_ nya ini?

Jujur saja ada rasa senang, bingung, takut yang menghinggapi hatinya. Ia tak ingin benar- benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Akan tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa sangat bahagia setiap dengan _senpai_ nya ini.

Jadi saat ini Sasuke adalah kekasihnya? Ia adalah kekasih Sasuke? Semakin Sakura berusaha mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bohong, hatinya serta otaknya semakin merasa sadar akan semua ini. Ini adalah kenyataannya.

Setelah lama menghabiskan waktu di taman belakang sekolah dengan diam, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengantar Sakura kembali ke kelas.

Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Sakura selama perjalanan menuju kelas dan membelai rambutnya lembut saat telah sampai tujuan.

"Ingat! Mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku, Sakura"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu dengan senyum tulusnya, Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat kaku mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Meskipun Sakura akui, ia sering mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari para mantannya, entah mengapa ini terasa berbeda.

Karena hatinya menghangat dan perasaannya terasa membuncah.

Ino yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Sakura yang tengah melihat Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya. Sakura menghela nafas melihat Ino yang menghampirinya, memandang dengan mata yang menyipit.

Si pirang itu terus mendekat. Sedang Sakura bersiap- siap mendapatkan semburan dari sahabatnya ini.

"Ku beritahu kau Sakura, saat kebohongan mu terkuak, dunia mu ini akan berakhir. Kerikil di dalam air menghasilkan efek riak. Tiap tindakan yang kau ambil ada akibatnya. Aku mohon, berhenti menyakiti setiap pemuda dan berusaha tulus mencintai salah satu di antara mereka" Ino berkata dengan mendesis menahan diri untuk tidak _meneriaki_ sahabat merah mudanya.

"Tidak akan!" Sakura berkata dengan tegas "Ia juga korban ku selanjutnya. Ia selalu mengabaikan para gadis. Tentu saja harus ku berikan dia pelajaran"

 _Tidak. Bukan ini yang ingin ku katakan_. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kau akan menyesal Sakura" desisnya yang dibalas gedikan bahu. Ia melihat Ino berlari menuju kelas dengan pandangan sedih. _Kami-sama!_

.

.

 **MISS AMBISIUS**

.

.

Keempat pemuda itu sedang merayakan keberhasilan mereka menaklukan sang ratu pematah hati pemuda. Mereka senang karena rencana nya sebagian berhasil. Awal yang baik untuk memulai suatu penghianatan. Jika dari dulu gadis itu yang selalu mematahkn hati para pemuda, maka kali ini giliran ia yang akan merasakannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu menghampiri pemuda berambut _raven_ "Kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini pada sahabat kekasihku?"

"Hn"

Pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Oh, tahukan kalian? gadis yang akan kalian sakiti bahkan telah melewati hal yang tersulit dan rasa sakit yang dalam. Bahkan sampai detik ini ia belum bisa menyembuhkan hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N:**

 **Chap ini ada beberapa kalimat percakapan dari lagu yang jadi inspirasi fic ini ^^** _ **Gomenasai**_ **, apabila chap dua ini mengecewakan, termasuk** _ **typo**_ **dan yang lainnya :))**

 **Balas** _ **review**_ **:**

 **Nabila SasuSaku:** Ini udah lanjut yaa Nabila-chan ^^ Terimakasih sudah R&R :))

 **Joana Katharina37:** _Blushing_ ini dhe- _chan_ akibat _review_ & _PM_ dari Joana- _san_ #masih _blushing_. Nah, Misteri itu akan terungkap dichap depan ' _mungkin_ '. Fic ini ga bakal banyak.. mungkin 3atau 4 _shoot_ :D Terimakasih sudah suka fic dhe- _chan_ yang banyak kekurangan ini :D

 **Jamur lumutan462** : Misteri itu bakal terungkap dichapter depan ' _mungkin_ ' HEHE :-D Terimakasih Olive untuk R&R nya ^^

 **:** Boleh boleh , justru dhe- _chan_ seneng banget XD terimakasih udah mau suka sama karya dhe- _chan_ yang abal ini hehe :D Siap, selalu semangat Dhe- _chan_ mah XD Terimakasih untuk R &R nya ^^

 **Xolovans:** Ini udah lanjut yaa Xolovans-san ^^ Terimakasih untuk R &R nya ^^

 **Greentea Kim:** Ini udah lanjut yaa :)) Terimakasih untuk R &R nya ^^

 **Vitri:** Ini udah lanjut :)) Misteri itu akan terungkap chap depan ' _mungkin_ ' XD Terimakasih untuk R&R nya ^^

 **Bebek Slengean:** Ini udah dilanjutkan yaa Bebek XD wakwakwak _Sankyuu_ lah ya :-P

 **Kirara967:** Ini kenapa Kira- _chan_ ga _login_? #Manyun. Ngambek nihh ngambekk! #becanda yaa :D Ini udah lanjut Kira- _chan_ :D chap depan bakal terungkap ' _mungkin_ ' msterinya HEHEHE XD terimakasih untuk R&R nya ^^

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang udah Fav &Foll, apalagi yg R&R :-D**

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MISS AMBISIUS**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyuugadevit- Cherry**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Out Of Character, TYPO, Three Shoot, real life,hurt? Maybe , drama, etc.**

 **.**

 _ **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

― **oOo―**

* * *

Sasuke tahu sekarang kenapa banyak pemuda dan mantan- mantan Sakura yang tetap menginginkan Sakura menjadi kekasihnya. Meskipun mereka tahu resiko disakiti, dipermainkan oleh gadis itu.

Sakura yang baik, perhatian, dan segala macam kelebihannya yang membuat para pemuda dan mantan- mantannya jatuh hati dan tak mudah _move on._

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu merutuki dirinya yang sempat berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan terjebak dalam permainan yang telah ia buat bersama teman- temannya.

Dan sekarang ia merasakan suatu sensasi itu dalam dirinya.

 _Ini harus dihentikan!_

Apalagi saat ini hubungannya dengan Sakura menginjak dua bulan. Orang bilang Sakura akan menjatuhkanmu disaat- saat seperti ini, atau _mungkin_ ia telah melakukan hal itu sejak lama, dengan berselingkuh atau menyakiti pemuda yang menjadi pacarnya secara tidak langsung.

Dan yah, itu benar. Sakura saat ini tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda bernama Sasori Akasuna.

Yang Sasuke tahu, pemuda bernama Sasori Akasuna adalah pemuda di CSHS yang terkenal karena ketampanan dan kepopulerannya. Selain itu, Sasori juga dikenal sebagai pemuda yang suka mempermainkan para gadis.

Tak aneh bagi Sasuke, jika saat ini Sakura yang notabenenya kekasih Sasuke melakukan pendekatan pada pemuda merah itu. Karena, Sakura sedang memberikan suatu pelajaran untuk pemuda itu.

Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak peduli, meski kini ia merasakan sakit hati. Mengesampingkan perasaannya― Sasuke akan melakukan perhitungan pada Sakura, sebelum gadis itu yang melakukannya.

.

.

 **MISS AMBISIUS**

.

.

"Aku khawatir padanya" gadis berambut _blonde_ itu menatap sendu langit "Semakin hari, semakin menjadi- jadi. Apalagi semenjak kematian Karin" Sambungnya lirih.

Terlihat pemuda berambut hitam klimis mengusap pelan punggung gadis itu "Tak usah khawatir Ino. Ia akan mendapat balasan" Ucap Sai menenangkan gadisnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sai" Teriak Ino "Justru itulah yang aku takutkan"

Ino berdiri, mengusap wajahnya kasar "Sakura... Sakura... dia... "

― _**f**_ _ **lashback**_ ―

 _Seorang anak berumur tiga tahun, dengan surai merah muda itu berdiri di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia mendengarkan berbagai macam pertengkaran yang ia sendiri belum begitu memahaminya. Kemudian suara - suara itu semakin berlanjut. Anak itu menangis mendengar suara kedua orang tuanya yang saling berteriak satu sama lain._

 _Kemudian bunyi barang- barang lain yang berjatuhan. Anak itu memberanikan diri untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Pemandangan yang pertama anak itu lihat adalah ayahnya yang berwajah garang memandang ibunya yang sama berwajah garang._

 _Kedua orang tuanya saat ini saling beradu argumen._

 _Tak lama kemudian paman- pamannya, para laki- laki dewasa― adik dari ayahnya yang tinggal bersama keluarga kecilnya ikut campur dalam pertengkaran orang tuanya. Mereka― para laki- laki itu menyalahkan ibunya, memojokkan ibunya dan membuat solah- olah semua yang terjadi adalah salah ibunya._

 _Otaknya yang cerdas dapat menyerap pembicaraan orang- orang dewasa itu, meski umurnya baru menginjak tiga tahun. Pernikahan karena dijodohkan, ibunya yang merasa dijadikan pembantu di rumahnya sendiri oleh suami juga keluarga dari ayahnya― para paman yang numpang di rumahnya._

 _Bukan hanya itu, pertengkaran mereka juga mengarah pada hasil jirih payah ibunya. Sang ibu bekerja diperusahaan, uang yang digunakan oleh ayahnya untuk keperluannya sendiri, sedang sang ayah tak bekerja. Pria yang ia sebut ayah itu tak bertanggung jawab dan hanya mengandalkan penghasilan sang ibu._

 _Ia kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, menangis dalam diam. Setiap harinya akan terus seperti ini. Ia menangis. Tapi mereka ― orang tuanya tidak tahu, bahwa ia sudah mengetahui semua dan memahaminya._

.

.

 _Hari berikutnya, ia melihat ibunya yang membawa tas besar yang ia tahu koper. Ia menghampiri ibunya dengan langkah kecilnya. Sang ibu yang melihat putrinya menghampiri lekas menggendongnya, pergi meninggalkan rumah penuh kenangan indah sekaligus duka._

 _Pada akhirnya, yang ia tahu adalah kedua orang tuanya yang memutuskan untuk berpisah― perceraian._

 _._

 _._

 _Keadaan kini berubah menjadi berada di sebuah rumah sederhana. Anak itu kini menginjak usia tujuh tahun. Ia melihat ibunya pulang bekerja dengan seorang pria. Wanita yang ia panggil ibu itu memperkenal 'kan pria itu sebagai kekasihnya. Diantara para pria yang sempat ibunya bawa sebagai kekasih, ia tak menyukai semuanya._

 _Hingga suatu hari, pria itu datang dengan wibawa yang tegas dan perbawa dewasa― kebapakan._

 _Anak itu menyukainya._

 _Ia mengizinkan ibunya untuk menikah kembali. Dan mereka memang memang menikah. Ketika ibunya dikabarkan mengandung, semuanya masih baik- baik saja. Bahkan, keluarga kecilnya kini terlihat sangat bahagia karena akan hadir satu anggota keluarga lagi, yang akan memperlengkap keluarga ini._

 _Keluarga barunya ini sangat harmonis. Gadis kecil yang sempat merasa troma dengan kejadian yang menimpanya, terutama kebenciannya pada pria sedikit demi sedikit mampu terobati dan menerima ayahnya dengan baik._

 _Tapi, seakan Kami-sama tak puas― Ia kembali menguji keluarganya. Lebih tepatnya, menguji dirinya dan sang ibu._

 _Saat itu tepat usia kandungan ibunya menginjak tujuh bulan, semua kekacauan dan rasa sakit itu kembali datang! Bahkan bertambah parah!_

 _Pria itu, pria yang ia anggap ayahnya, pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang tengah mengandung besar!_

 _Pria itu pergi dengan dalih mencari uang yang lebih besar, dengan bekerja di luar negeri. Tapi apa yang mereka dapatkan adalah sebuah kehampaan._

 _Ia tak kembali!_

 _PRIA ITU TAK PERNAH KEMBALI!_

 _Gadis itu menangis bersama ibunya. Ia merasa nasibnya benar- benar tidak beruntung dan sangat menyayangkan hal ini. Andai saja dulu ia tak mengizinkan ibunya menikah lagi, hal ini mungkin tak akan pernah terjadi._

 _._

 _._

 _Tiga bulan kemudian, adik perempuannya lahir. Tayuya Haruno― nama adik kecilnya. Ia begitu menyayanginya. Meskipun mereka berbeda ayah, tapi ikatan mereka sangat kuat._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah lama menghilag, pria itu kembali datang. Ia seolah kembali memhawa kebahagiaan. Gadis merah muda yang pada dasarnya masih kecil dan berusaha memaafkan dapat menerima alasannya yang mengatakan bahwa pasport yang ia bawa hilang dan ia yang harus mendekam di penjara._

 _Mereka mempercayainya._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi kembali, Kami-sama memberikan ujian._

 _Malam itu, segerombol orang yang ternyata adalah polisi beserta seorang wanita yang ia yakini usianya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari ibunya, datang ke rumahnya._

 _Mereka meminta agar pria itu mau bekerjasama ikut bersama mereka ke suatu tempat yang entah kemana. Ia tak tahu._

 _Namun, teman ibunya seorang paman dari keluarga Yamanaka meminta penjelasan pada orang- orang itu._

 _Dan ini dia kenyataannya. Mereka datang ke rumahnya dan meminta pria yang ia anggap ayahnya untuk ikut bersama mereka bukan karena terlibat suatu kasus kriminal._

 _Tapi, mereka datang untuk meminta pria itu agar kembali pada wanita― istri pertama pria itu!_

 _Sial!_

 _Jadi selama ini pria itu telah menipu keluarganya? Ia selama ini ternyata bersama wanita tua itu? Dan berbohong banyak pada keluarga Haruno?_

 _Dan para polisi itu datang sebagai penengah agar tidak terjadi cekcok antar keluarga. Tidak. Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal menyebalkan seperti dalam drama- drama yang hanya demi satu pria yang tak bertanggung jawab saling bertengkar, saling menjambak, mencakar atau hal lainnya._

 _Tidak. Tidak akan pernah._

 _Gadis itu menghampiri ibunya dan menangis memeluk ibunya, yang kini menangis dengan ekspresi kosongnya._

 _Orang- orang sialan itu pergi. Si pria penghianat sekaligus pembohong besar itu pergi bersama wanitanya itu._

 _Ini dia rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya, ini dia luka yang tak akan pernah bisa ia hapus dalam hatinya, ini dia pandangannya pada para kaum laki- laki. Suatu kebencian._

 _Ia membenci laki- laki._

 _Baginya semua laki- laki sama saja. Penghianat dan pembohong. Dan ada diantara mereka yang patut diberi pelajaran langsung olehnya dengan penghianatan, yang akan memberi luka. Tentu saja tidak akan mudah untuk disembuhkan._

 _"Sakura sayang, kita bisa melewatinya" wanita yang ia panggil ibu itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan putrinya._

 _Sakura ― gadis merah muda itu mencoba tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Dengan begitu ibunya akan tenang 'kan?_

 _Sang ibu tidak akan tahu suatu luka di hatinya yang bertambah parah dan mengubahnya menjadi gadis yang mengerikan. Gadis yang menjadi dingin dan selalu berusaha menyembunyikan semua lukanya di balik topeng cerianya di hadapan orang lain._

 _"Hidupku memang memuak 'kan" gumamnya datar._

― _**End flashback**_ ―

Sasuke yang saat itu berada di dekat Sai dan Ino, tanpa kedua orang itu sadari tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan Ino dan Sai. Ia sempat melihat ekspresi Sai yang terkesiap, tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang mendengar masa lalu yang membuat Sakura membenci laki- laki dan berusaha menyakiti mereka, yang membuat hati para gadis sakit hati atau mereka yang mempermainkan para gadis. Sakura bahkan tak peduli akan namanya yang kini buruk di mata orang- orang.

Kini ia tahu kenapa gadis itu terlihat menyenangkan, ceria dan sifat- sifat baiknya. Ternyata yang terjadi adalah dunia gadisnya yang begitu dingin dan penuh luka. Hal itu entah bagaimana membuat hati Sasuke Uchiha sakit bukan main.

Sasuke tahu, di lubuk hatinya, ia telah temukan, bahwa ia akan tetap menjadi kekasih Sakura yang sesungguhnya. Tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berlari mencari gadis berambut merah muda. Pemuda itu menemukannya. Gadis itu tengah duduk, di taman belakang. Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat kosong, sama seperti pertama kali ia menemukan gadis ini saat beberapa hari setelah kematian Karin.

"Sakura" Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sakura, membuat gadis itu kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, guna menguatkan dirinya. Sasuke masih menunggu.

"Sebaiknya... kita..."

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke dengan cepat memeluk gadisnya dengan posesif.

"Sakura, manfaatkanlah aku semaumu, tariklah senarku untu bersenang- senang dan aku akan baik- baik saja" ucap Sasuke lirih.

 _Meski langitku jadi kelabu._

" _Senpai,_ apa maksud mu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, dan saat ia hampir berhasil memutuskam hubungan mereka, pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya ini mengatakan hal di luar dugaannya.

"Sakura, kau adalah cinta sejatiku, kumohon jangan buang itu" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "kumohon jangan lakukan ini, katakan kau akan tetap bersamaku selamanya!"

Entah bagaiman memikirkannya, Sasuke seolah merasakan luka yang dialami Sakura sejak kecil.

Kekasih Sakura ini menyayangkan berbagai tragedi yang menimpa gadisnya dan merasa ikut membenci pada pria yang membuat Sakura menjadi sosok yang berambisi dalam mematahkan hati laki- laki, yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan masalalu Sakura.

.

.

Setelah tragedi di taman belakang sekolah tempo hari, Sakura menjadi semakin jauh dengannya. Meskipun hubunagn mereka tetap sebagai pasangan kekasih, tapi tak dapat dikatakan juga mereka bersama. Itu semua karena Sakura yang terus bergonta- ganti pacar, _tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sasuke_. Gadis itu terus mengabaikan perasaannya dan juga mengabaikan Sasuke.

Sakura mengacuhkan pemuda itu, mematahkan hati pemuda itu. Bahkan, Sakura mengatakan pada semua orang yang menanyakan perihal hunungannya dengan Sasuke bahwa hubungannya dengan pemuda Uchiha itu telah lama usai. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia tak pernah mencintai pemuda itu, seperti pemuda itu mencintainya.

Ia seolah bangga dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Hal itu karena, pada sudut hatinya yang tak tersentuh... ia merasa kebaikan Sasuke justru membuatnya muak dan takut. Sakura berpikir, akan lebih baik menyakiti pemuda itu, agar pemuda itu mau menyerah pada perasaannya.

Bukan ia tak mau! Tapi ia merasa tak pantas! Selain itu, disaat yang bersamaan ambisinya untuk menyakiti pemuda itu timbul.

Sampai pada puncaknya, Sakura mengatakan di depan teman- teman dekatnya, dan pada saat itu juga Sasuke berada di tempat ― Gadis berhelai merah muda itu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha bukan kekasihnya, dan yang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini adalah Neji Hyuuga yang sedang terkenal dikalangan gadis.

Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri... setiap ia menyakiti Sasuke, entah mengapa sesuatu dalam hatinya merasakan sakit yang sama. Sakura akan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar untuk waktu yang lama dan menangis untuk Sasuke, pemuda yang diam- diam telah berhasil merebut hatinya. Tapi ia takut, ia sangat takut jika ia memilih Sasuke dan setia padanya, kejadian yang menimpa ibunya akan menimpanya. Sudah cukup baginya luka yang sejak kecil ia dapat.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari di mana Kiba dan Naruto semakin geram dengan tingkah Sakura yang semakin menjadi- jadi dan Sasuke― sahabat mereka yang terkesan mengejar- ngejar gadis itu.

Bukankah mereka telah sepakat akan menjatuhkan gadis itu dalam permainan mereka? Tapi kenapa justru Sasuke yang telah jatuh dalam perangkap gadis itu?

Hingga saat ini mereka menemui Sakura yang tengah makan bersama Ino, memaksanya mengikuti mereka. Sakura yang tak mau berontak dengan bantuan Ino. Tapi Ino sendiri langsung di kurung di kelas lain oleh Shino― sedang Kiba dan Naruto menyeret Sakura ke tempat aula tertutup, yang telah banyak orang di dalam ruangan itu. Sepertinya mereka semua benar- benar telah merencanakan semua ini.

Lihat saja semua yang hadir hampir pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Sakura. Dengan kata lain MANTAN Sakura, serta para gadis yang menurutnya mungkin membencinya.

" _Minna-san,_ minta perhatiannya" teriakan Kiba berhasil mengalihkan perhatian semua orang "Hari ini kita akan memberikan pelajaran untuk ratu yang sok cantik ini" Kiba menunjuk tepat di wajah Sakura dan wajah Kiba yang memandangnya sinis.

"Sakura, apakah kau merasa sebagai pria saat kau melecehkannya?" Tanya Naruto tajam "Saat kau melecehkan mereka yang menjadi kekasihmu itu?" Lanjut Naruto yang terkesan membentaknya.

"Apakah mau merasa lega saat kini dia bersedih? Tanya Kiba sinis. Sakura tahu, yang Kiba bicarakan saat ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha― pemuda yang rela ia sakiti 'kan?

"Kami tahu kau sekarang berusaha menjatuhkan Sasuke" lanjut Kiba "Tapi perlu kau ketahui, bahwa Sasuke juga hanya mempermainkan mu!"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya mendengar penuturan Kiba. Ia menggit bibir bawahnya, menahan sekuat tenaga rasa sesak di hatinya.

"Dan sekarang kau telah terperangkap dalam cintanya! Benar begitu?" Tanya Naruto, yang lebih terdengar menegaskan.

Karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang ia permainkan perasaannya, tapi sebenarnya ialah yang sedang dipermainkan?

 _Ini lucu._

Sakura tidak menjawab perkataan mereka. Gadis itu terus mengatupkan bibirnya dan menahan tangisnya, meskipun saat ini ia sangat ingin menangis. Ia malu? Tidak. Ia bahkan telah membuang rasa itu untuk hal yang satu ini. Tapi yang membuat ia seperti ini adalah kenyataan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang mempermainkannya dengan topeng ketulusan, yang hampir _ia percayai_.

Neji Hyuuga menghampirinya "Sakura Haruno, mulai sekarang kita putus!" Sorak- sorai itu mulai terdengar. Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan tepat di depan wajahnya. Kini pandangan pemuda Hyuuga itu, Kiba juga Naruto menunjukan rasa jijik padanya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan yang diisi oleh orang- orang yang membencinya dan saat itu pula ia mendapatkan kata- kata pedas dan menjatuhkan, caci maki dan kata- kata serupa lainnya.

 _Karin dan Ino benar. Hari ini pasti datang. Hari ini pasti terjadi._ Dan saat ini ia mengalaminya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu, mengapa teman- temannya menahan dirinya di dalam kelas. Rasa penasaran semakin menyeruak ketika pendengarannya menangkap serentetan kalimat yang terlontar dari beberapa gadis yang melewati kelasnya saat menuju aula tertutup.

Ia memaksa keluar saat Zetsu dan Tobi berusaha mencegahnya. Tapi ia tetap memaksa. Berkat bantuan Sai , ia berhasil lolos. Sasuke terus berlari dan berlari. Aula tertutup itu terasa sangat jauh dari jarak yang seharusnya. Ia sangat khawatir. Ia harus memastikan gadisnya baik- baik saja.

Kini ia melihatnya, ia melihat gadisnya yang berwajah datar, kosong, hampa dan dingin. Lebih dingin dari ekspresi yang Sasuke miliki.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sakura berjalan kearahnya. Sasuke berdiri menatap Sakura sambil terus mengatur nafasnya akibat acara lari- larian. Pemuda Uchiha itu juga terus menata emosinya sebaik mungkin agar ia dapat berpikir dan berkata dengan benar.

.

Sakura menghampirinya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia mendengar bahwa Sakura dipermalukan di depan para siswa- siswi di aula dan ia mencoba menuju tempat tersebut, tapi yang ia dapatkan saat ini adalah Sakura yang tersenym miris ke arahnya.

Entah bagaimana, air mata menetes di wajah tampan Sasuke. melihat banyak luka dari pancaran mata dan senyum Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura sangat terluka. Ia yakin Sakura sangat menderita saat ini.

Sasuke berjalan pelan, tepat di hadapan Sakura, ia mencoba menggenggam tangan Sakura. Namun dengan cepat gadis itu menepisnya.

" _Gomenasai, demo arigatou_ " ucap Sakura dengan suara yang ia usahakan agar tidak terdengar bergetar. Sakura kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung akibat semua yang menimpanya.

Ia berbalik sambil berteriak "SAKURA, DENGARKAN AKU! JANGAN PERGI! KATAKANLAH KAU AKAN TETAP DI SINI! BISA KU TUNJUKKAN, AKU 'KAN JADI KEKASIH MU!" Demi _Kami-sama,_ Sasuke tak pernah berteriak seperti hilang akal begini.

Sakura bergeming.

"Kumohon" Sasuke memohon dengan suaranya yang lirih.

Tapi detik berikutnya Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sakura semakin menjauh, Sakura yang bersikap tak peduli pada perkataannya.

Sasuke tetap melihat kepergian Sakura dengan pandangan sedih. Dapat ia lihat, Ino― kekasih sahabatnya― Sai, sekaligus sahabat Sakura yang berlari dengan air mata yang menganak sungai. Gadis itu memeluk Sakura di ujung koridor. Ia dapat melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas Ino yang menangis dan Sakura yang ― entahlah. Ekspresi gadis itu tidak tertebak.

Sakura hanya diam. Meskipun matanya kini berkaca- kaca, ia tak ingin air matanya keluar dan membiarkan orang- orang yang telah mempermalukannya itu bangga dan bahagia telah membuatnya menangis. Mereka akan merasa menang!

Sahabat satu- satunya― Ino terus menangis "Menangislah, _baka!_ " Ino menjerit, seolah menggantikan jerit tangisnya.

Sesuatu di dadanya terasa semakin bergemuruh. Sasuke mencengkram baju pada bagian dadanya. Rasanya, rasanya lebih menyakitkan ketika melihat seseorang yang begitu kau sayangi terluka. Bahkan rasa sakit yang kini Sasuke rasakan tak sebanding dengan gadis merah mudanya yang terluka dalam kebungkamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MISS AMBISIUS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim silih berganti, gelombang di pantai beradu saling menghancurkan. Bintang- bintang berkerlipan. Siang semakin panjang dan malam semakin singkat.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya keras- keras. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi, luka itu masih dapat ia rasakan.

Bagaimana gadisnya― Sakura Haruno tersenyum miris dan air mata yang menetes di wajah Sasuke.

 _Tak bisa digantikan._

Sasuke Uchiha tahu, perasaannya pada Sakura semakin hari semakin menjadi- jadi dan bertambah kuat. Dulu ia hanya pemuda biasa yang sangat mudah kecewa saat Sakura pergi meninggalkannya.

Pria dengan _onyx_ ini seolah dapat melihat bahwa Sakura juga tak ingin pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi kenyataan menamparnya, bahwa Kiba dan Naruto telah mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa ia hanya menjadikan gadis itu sebagai mainannya. Merencanakan dan menjalankan misi membuat pelajaran, agar gadis itu patah hati. Seperti yang dirasakan mantan- mantannya. Dan misi mereka berhasil membuat Sakura merasakan luka itu.

Tahun terakhirnya di _high school_ memang memberi kesan yang sangat memuakkan.

Maka kali ini ia bertekad, Sasuke bertekad akan mencari Sakura dan menemukannya. Menjelaskan segala yang terjadi saat itu.

Sudah cukup selama lima tahun ia merenung, sudah cukup lima tahun ia menunda. Sasuke akan membuat gadis itu mengerti. Pasti, ya pasti!

.

.

.

 **MISS AMBISIUS**

.

.

.

Masih jelas diingatannya kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Saat di mana ia ingin benar- benar bersama pemuda yang ternyata benar- benar membuatnya jatuh cinta. Pemuda yang terlihat tulus dan sangat mencintainya.

Suara- suara di telinganya, perkataan- perkataan yang sungguh menyayat hatinya, perkataan yang membuatnya mundur dan melarikan diri sehari setelah tragedi itu. Pergi meninggalkan kota Konoha dan sekolahnya, menyisakan berbagai asumsi orang- orang yang berkaitan dengannya.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan memikirkan kembali perkataan Kiba dan Naruto.

"Sakura, apakah kau merasa sebagai pria saat kau melecehkannya?"

"Apakah kau merasa lega saat ini ia bersedih?"

"Kami tahu kau sekarang berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Sasuke!"

"Tapi kau sudah terperangkap dalam cintanya"

Kata- kata kedua pemuda itu seperti kaset rusak yang selalu terputar di telinganya.

Ia pun mempertanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia merasa sebagai pria saat melecehkan Sasuke? Apakah ia merasa lega saat Sasuke bersedih?

Rasanya ia hampir gila memikirkannya. Ia tidak merasa lega saat Sasuke bersedih. Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan ia terus memikirkan pemuda itu hingga detik ini. Ia mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus, ia tidak merasa sebagai pria saat Sasuke merasakan luka yang ia buat. Justru ia merasa lebih sakit saat harus melukai orang yang ia yakini serius padanya.

Akan tetapi, perasaan Sasuke yang ia yakini serius itu terbantahkan oleh kata- kata dua sahabat baiknya Sasuke― Naruto dan Kiba.

Rasa bersalah, kecewa, dan berbagai perasaan lainnya bercampur menjadi satu.

Sejak awal ia telah bersalah. Ia telah bermain- main api! Dan ini adalah akibat yang selalu Karin dan Ino katakan padanya berulang kali.

Dalam kamarnya dengan keadaan gelap yang hanya disinari sinari cahaya bulan, Sakura menundukan kepalanya " _Ini tidak sakit_ " lirihnya lebih pada meyakinkan diri. Ia terus membohongi perasaannya dan rasa sakit itu dengan mengatakan bawa ia baik- baik saja. Dan _ini tidak sakit._

.

.

.

.

.

 **MISS AMBISIUS**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini ia sangat sibuk. Sasuke Uchiha saat ini sedang sibuk dengan berbagai berkas yang ayahnya berikan padanya. Ia diberikan kepercayaan ayahnya untuk melanjutkan perusahaan cabang Iwagakure. Dan baru satu minggu ini ia menjalankan tugasnya.

Di tengah kesibukannya ini, ayahnya justru memberikan tugas lain. Pria tua itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menyumbangkan beberapa dana untuk sekolah yang sedang berkembang.

Ia terdiam melihat bangunan sekolah dasar yang menurutnya baru dibangun dua tahun itu milik sahabatnya.

 _ **Senju Primary School**_ Itulah nama sekolah dasar anak- anak yang dibangun khusus untuk anak- anak tidak mampu.

Terlihat anak- anak itu mulai keluar dari ruangan mereka. Jam memang menunjuk 'kan waktunya mereka pulang.

Sekolah itu mulai sepi. Para tenaga pengajar pun telah meninggalkan sekolahan. Ia yakin Nyonya Senju menunggunya di dalam. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju sekolah itu.

.

.

.

 **MISS AMBISIUS**

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian lima tahun lalu, Sakura memutuskan untuk pindah di hari berikutnya setelah ia dipermalukan di hadapan umum. Ia pindah bersama ibu juga adiknya ke kota Iwagakure― rumah bibi dari ibunya.

Tidak benar- benar karena alasannya dipermalukan. Tapi, ibunya yang memang sudah memiliki rencana untuk pindah dan terlaksana lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya.

Beberapa tahun di Iwagakure, mereka membangun sekolah dasar untuk siswa- siswi kurang mampu di kota tersebut.

Bibi Tsunade― nama bibinya itu membantu pembangunan sekolah itu dengan bantuan koneksinya. Setelah perjuangan panjang dan menjalani berbagai proses, sekarang berdirilah sekolah dasar yang menginjak usianya dua tahun.

Ide membangun sekolah dassr ini adalah ide dari Sakura yang melihat anak- anak kurang mampu di kota yang terbilang maju, tak kalah dari kota Konoha.

Saat itu ia baru saja menginjak tahun pertamanya di jenjang kuliahnya di jurusan pendidikan guru sekolah dasar. Ia yang memang tepat pada jurusannya, mengabdikan diri untuk mengajar di sekolah ini.

" _Sensei,_ jadi kenapa terjadinya siang dan malam?" Tanya Charai di tengah pelajaran.

Sakura tersenyum lembut memandang salah satu muridnya yang bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Terjadinya siang dan malam ya karena matahari jatuh, dan menabrak bulan hingga bulan jadi naik ke atas.. begitu pula sebaliknya" jawab Omoi ―salah satu muridnya yang langsung menjawab dengan percaya dirinya.

" _Cih, baka_!" Sakura menoleh saat mendengar perkataan malas- malasan dari salah satu muridnya―Shikadai "Dengar, terjadinya siang dan malam itu karena matahari adalah pusat rotasinya dan planet- planet seperti bumi ini mengelilingi matahari" Shikadai melihat Sakura yang menganggukan kepalanya, memberikan izin untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Nah, ketika bumi ini berputar maka bagian yang terkena matahari itu berarti siang dan yang tak kena matahari berarti gelap, itulah yang dinamakan malam, huaahh _mendokusai_ " Shikadai mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan malas- malasan.

Sakura tersenyum bangga pada muridnya yang satu ini. Shikadai memang berbeda dengan murid yang lainnya. Muridnya ini sangat jenius, cerdas.

Teman- teman Shikadai memandangnya kagum dan Sakura yang memberikan pujian, memperjelas kembali proses terjadinya siang dan malam, juga memberi motivasi pada murid- murid lainnya.

Saat waktu menunjukan watunya pulang, mereka berdo'a bersama dan anak- anak itu keluar dari ruangan kelas.

Gadis itu teringat sesuatu. Bibinya mengatakan bahwa akan datang seorang donatur yang datang untuk menyumbangkan dana untuk kepentingan sekolah ini.

Karena bibinya yang merangkap menjadi dokter dan jadwal oprasinya yang akhir- akhir ini padat memberikan tugas ini padanya. Tugas menerima tamu.

Ia mekasuki ruangan guru. Sakura sangat senang dapat menjadi seorang pendidik. Saat ia bersama murid- muridnya, ia dapat melupakan masalahnya―

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu. Tepat di ujung koridor ia terdiam.

― Setidaknya ia merasa tenang dan senang, sebelum detik ini ia melihat pemuda itu kembali setelah lima tahun belakangan ini melarikan diri dari pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

.

.

.

 **MISS AMBISIUS**

.

.

.

Tubuhnya menegang saat melihat gadis berhelaian merah muda yang telah panjang sepinggang. Gadis itu pun tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Bola mata yang berwarna hijau meneduhkan itu sukses membulat melihat kedatangannya.

Sasuke berlari menghampiri gadis itu dan memeluknya dengan penuh keputus asaan, frustasi dan rindu yang membuncah.

Dapat ia rasakan gadis dalam dekapannya tersentak. Namun tak lama kemudian gadis itu pun balas memeluknya.

.

.

Sakura tersentak. Ia kaget dengan gerak cepat Sasuke yang kini memeluknya. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, ia sangat merindukannya. Perasaan itu, rasa cinta itu tetap ada dalam hatinya. Ia menginginkan pemuda ini, pemuda yang _katanya_ mempermainkannya.

Tiba- tiba ia merasa yakin, bahwa perasaan percayanya pada Sasuke selama ini― bahwa pemuda itu sungguh- sungguh padanya adalah benar adanya. Dan perkataan Kiba dan Naruto tidaklah benar.

Mereka terus berpelukan. Pelukan ini, ya pelukan ini seolah membuat rasa sakit dan rindu selama ini mereka rasakan terobati.

 _Kami-sama_ telah mempertemukan mereka kembali dengan caranya.

"Dengar, akan ku tunjukkan bahwa aku akan selalu berdiri bersamamu selamanya. Aku akan ada untukmu selamanya" Sasuke mengusap sayang helaian merah muda Sakura "Meskipun menyelamatkanmu akan membawaku ke surga. Dan aku akan menjadi kekasihmu, apapun itu. Karena engkau adalah cinta sejatiku , seluruh hatiku"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sungguh merasa tersentuh.

Jika boleh mengulang waktu, ia tak ingin seperti ini. Mereka berdua saling menyakiti. Terutama Sskura yang merasa terus menyakiti Sasuke dan berpikiran buruk padanya.

Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya, menciptakan jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura. Ia menyentuh dagu Sakura, membuat gadisnya menatap wajahnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia mencium bibir ranum Sakura sangat hati- hati dan penuh kelembutan, saling menyalurkan perasaan melalui ciuman ini.

 _Kami-sama, izinkan kami bahagia dengan orang yang saat ini bersamaku. Mencintai, menyayangiku sepenuh hatinya_. Batin mereka bersamaan.

― **oOo―**

.

.

.

.

.

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ini adalah _THE LAST CHAPTER_ dari _ **Miss Ambisius**_. Banyak sekali yang menginspirasi, terutama lagu _**THE RED JUMPUSIT APPARATUS- YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL & FACE DOWN**_. Beberapa percakapan juga dari lirik lagunya yang sudah diterjemahkan ^^

Dhe- _chan_ akan membahas satu hal mengenai fic ini. Jadi masalalu Sakura adalah kisah NYATA. Masalah ayah kandung Sakura yang belum jelas disini tidak dhe- _chan_ bahas lagi. Karena memang pada kenyataannya begitu( _ **tidak jelas**_ ). Dhe- _chan_ rasa kalian tahu ini kisah nyata siapa, HEHE ^^

Jadi terimakasih untuk _fav, foll, silent rader, reader, review_ dan semuanya. Maaf untuk akhir yang kurang memuaskan dan kekurangan lainnya, terutama _feel and typo_.

Dhe- _chan_ ga bisa balas _review_ _minna-san_ satu- satu, karena jujur aja kondisi dhe- _chan_ yang baru aja sembuh― baru banget kuat bangun. #malah curhat. Tapi tangan udah gatel pengen ngurangin hutang ^^

Akhir kata _Sankyuuu_ dan sampai jumpa di _story_ dhe- _chan_ yang lainnya ^^

* * *

• **Hyuugadevit (Dede Fitri) ―Cherry―**


End file.
